


Tall, Dark, and Handsome

by olympicwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I over use commas, Jinyoung is mentioned, M/M, Possessive Jaebum is the best Jaebum, Seventeen - Freeform, idk what this is honestly, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympicwang/pseuds/olympicwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum knows that he can be quite intimidating at times. With his mostly expressionless face, dark stare, and built physique, he can come off as almost scary. It also doesn't help that Jaebum has the fiercest possessive streak you've ever had the pleasure to witness.</p><p>(aka the crack fic where Im Jaebum overreacts about Jackson Wang 24/7.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iced Latte w/ Soy Milk & No Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am... it was supposed to be around 300-400 words but somehow turned into 1k+, oops.  
> First GOT7 fic, pls stan jackbum. sorry for the lame title rip  
> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> (I didn't even really re-read this, so beware lmao)

-

Jaebum knows that he can be quite intimidating at times. With his mostly expressionless face, heavy stare, and built physique, he can come off as almost scary. It also doesn't help that Jaebum has the fiercest possessive streak you've ever had the pleasure to witness.

Jackson and Jaebum had been dating for over fourteen months now. Jackson had quite literally stumbled his way into the older's life, and firmly implanted himself there to stay, much to Jaebum's dismay. Despite the fact that the two were almost polar opposites, with Jackson having enough energy and enthusiasm for ten people, and Jaebum preferring to mainly keep quiet and to himself, they made the perfect couple. Jinyoung would often voice his annoyance about the two acting as if they were married and about how it was honestly disgusting, but they could both hear the affection under all of his half-assed complaints.

The thing is, Jaebum doesn't just date anybody. He likes to think of himself as more of a traditional guy, waiting for the right person to show up and love him unconditionally. That person being a platinum blonde, overly-optimistic, Hong Kong native. And Jaebum loved him. A lot. So you can't really blame him for being unnecessarily possessive at times.

-

"- and obviously I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, right? So I jumped up and pushed the guy and told him to back off of Youngji, and that she wasn't interested in his creepy ass, and oh my god, you should of seen his face!" Jackson cackled, hands gesturing wildly as he explained to Jaebum something that had happened on campus earlier that day. Jaebum hummed in acknowledgement, mouth quirking into a half smile. He wasn't even sure what the younger was talking about at this point, but hearing him speak so enthusiastically about something was entertaining enough. Their linked hands swung lightly between their bodies as they walked towards the small on-campus coffee shop for drinks. Jaebum had some serious exam cramming to do later on that night, and caffeine was his main priority at the moment. Jackson inhaled deeply as they finally arrived and entered, cold air blasting their bodies and causing sweet relief from the late summer heat wave.

"Mhm, smells like two hours of sleep and textbooks in here." Jackson joked, causing Jaebum to let out an unattractive snort of sudden laughter. Jackson grinned, eyes sparkling as he gazed fondly at his boyfriend. Jaebum wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist, tugging him into his side so he could properly wrap an arm around him. The younger boy yelped, but willing let himself be manhandled into his side. 

"Your usual?" Jaebum asked as they got into the line, gazing distractedly at the display cabinet full of unhealthy cakes and cookies. Jackson let out a short 'yes, please!' for confirmation in his perfectly accented English, making Jaebum roll his eyes in amusement. They were up next, so Jaebum untangled himself from Jackson to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket, much to Jackson's delight.

"Jaebum-hyung is so kind to me, isn't he? Always trying to buy me things, this guy." Jackson tsked to the cashier, who in response flushed red at the sudden attention. Soonyoung, the kid's name tag read. The cashier, Soonyoung, scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What can I- uh, get for you? I mean, both of you?" He squeaked, blushing harder as Jackson basically cooed at him in response, saying something about him being just adorable. He had obviously directed the question at the shorter blonde, but Jaebum cut in and fixed him with a dark look instead.

"He'll have a large, iced latte with soy milk and no sugar, and i'll have a large, black americano, please." He said, lips stretched tight into a fake smile. Soonyoung gulped at the look on Jaebum's face and adverted his eyes down to his cash register.

"That'll be, um, 7.50, please." He stuttered out as Jaebum handed over the exact amount. Jaebum's other arm quickly wrapped once again around Jackson's small waist possessively. The cashier grabbed the money from his hand and quickly ran out back to make their drinks and probably escape Jaebum's accusatory glare.

"I like him. He's cute!" Jackson commented brightly as they walked over to the waiting station for their orders. Jaebum grumbled something about him not being cute enough for Jackson anymore, who laughed his signature hyena laugh in response.

"Aw, is someone a little jealous?" He teased, poking Jaebum's pouting bottom lip. Jaebum swatted his hand away and grabbed Jackson's shoulders instead, pulling him into his chest to hug him tightly. Jackson giggled against his throat, and Jaebum couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Mine." He whispered into Jackson's ear, who scoffed and pulled away from his embrace.

"Possessive freak." He sighed, leaning away to grab their drinks from a different worker with the name tag 'Jooheon' written in a bright, sparkly pink.

"Here you go!" Jooheon smiled, passing the drinks over. "Soonyoungie was too embarrassed to come back out. I think tall, dark, and handsome here really shook him up." He joked, two dimples appearing as he grinned. Jackson laughed and handed Jaebum his coffee.

"Yeah, he kinda tends to over-react sometimes." He whispered back as if he was telling a secret. Jaebum began to let out a sound of protest, but Jackson grabbed his hand, throwing a happy thanks to Jooheon as he began to drag Jaebum out of the shop.

Once back outside, Jaebum pouted again.

"You're awful." He whined, to which Jackson awed over. He lent up and quickly pressed his lips onto Jaebum's, giving him a chaste kiss as an apology. Jaebum quickly took advantage though, and stuck his tongue out to lick at the seam of Jackson's closed mouth, who pulled back, scandalized.

"Im Jaebum! There are children around!" He hissed, turning around with pursed lips and began to walk away with an over-exaggerated sway in his hips. Jaebum stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before he rushed to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Jackson-ah, we're at a university. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Details, hyung, details."


	2. Thai Food & Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum may be possessive, but he isn't a stalker.
> 
> (Jackson would politely disagree.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY IDK WHAT THIS MESS IS BUT ENJOY ZHANG YIXING + JACKBUM MY LOVELIES.  
> (also, this isn't really edited at all and really short so I apologize for any mistakes!)

Jackson stared at the printed directions in his hands blankly. It seemed as if in the period of five minutes, Jackson had completely lost all of his ability to read any of the Korean language. The long, unfamiliar words seemed to be mocking him in their stupidly small font. Jackson scowled. He really didn't want to ask a random stranger for help. It would just make him look like a dumb foreigner, which he definitely was not. But these were the directions for him to get to his new job interview, and Jaebum was holed up in his lectures, so he basically had no choice in the matter. 

Jackson huffed in defeat, and began to scan the crowd swarmed on the sidewalk for a semi-friendly looking face. Most people had earbuds jammed in their ears, or they were talking in rushed tones on their cell phones. Business men pushed past the slow morning walkers, and people with shopping bags struggled to not drop their purchases in the street. But, in behind all of the chaos, sitting on the ledge of an old marble fountain, sat a possible candidate. He was sitting cross-legged, sipping occasionally from a Starbucks cup while observing all of the people around him with an amused look on his face. His black hair was styled down in a 'I want to look like I just crawled out of bed, but not really' look, as Jackson would call it, and it looked like he had ...dimples? He was wearing simple light-denim jeans and a black Adidas jacket. 

'Ah, so chic', Jackson thought, caught up in his throughout examination of the man in question. Jackson bit his lip in thought.

'Go ask him, man!' his mind helpfully supplied, to which Jackson nodded in response, albeit reluctantly. His ego be damned, he really needed help right now.  
Jackson pushed through the throng of pedestrians, muttering apologies and hurried 'excuse-me's' in English the whole way, right up until he stood next to the man. Jackson cleared his throat loudly to get his attention. The man turned in his sitting position and looked up, while taking a drink from the straw of his cup. He quirked a questioning eyebrow. Jackson tightened his grasp on his paper, crumpling it slightly in his fist. 

"Hi, Uh, I was wondering if you could help me with these directions? It's like I've suddenly forgotten how to read, apparently." Jackson rambled with a nervous laugh, and to his surprise, the other man burst out into laughter. Jackson sputtered. Had he messed up his damn pronunciation too? God, he was a mess today. 

"Dude," the other man started, "I'm probably the least helpful person you could have asked. I'm a foreigner." chuckling, he smiled up at Jackson's confused face before elaborating. 

"I suck ass at Korean. You'd think six years of practice from living in Seoul would be enough, though." 

Jackson's face then visibly brightened, and he broke out into an excited grin, his precious directions forgotten. How lucky was he to randomly find someone in a similar situation to him? 

"I can totally relate! Where are you from? I'm from China." he rattled off quickly. 

"Ah. Changsha. You?" the man grinned, taking in Jackson's shocked expression. 

"Hong Kong, born and raised," Jackson said proudly, before realizing that he didn't even know the guy's name. 

"I'm Jackson Wang, but you can call me Jiaer." Jackson stated brightly, holding out a hand for a handshake. The other Chinese man gladly took it and gave it a firm shake. 

"Zhang Yixing. Pleased to meet you, Jiaer." 

-

Jaebum wasn't stalking Jackson. 

Honestly, he wasn't. He had just happened to walk by the courtyard near Jackson's building and ...he saw something. Something suspicious. Jackson's head was thrown all the way back, mouth hanging open, his entire body shaking with his laughter as he listened to a story this... this guy was telling him. The other man's hands were animatedly waving around and pointing as he rattled off his apparently incredibly humorous tale. Jackson said something in response to him , something Jaebum couldn't make out, that caused the mystery guy to smile affectionately down at the younger and put a large hand high up on Jackson's thigh. Jackson seemed oblivious to it, and even put his hand on top of his.

Jaebum adverted his eyes downwards and swallowed thickly, suddenly overwhelmed by a dirty, swirling, jealous feeling. He glared back up at the two. Flipping his hood up, he spun around to storm off. He was going to find out who this damn guy was, putting his hands all over Jackson like that.

But not by stalking. God, who do you think Jaebum is?

(Jaebum starts off the next day by following Jackson to the gym to see if his friend was there too. In fact, he started to follow Jackson quite a bit when he had the free time. Jinyoung says that he's being a total obsessive creep.  
Okay, maybe he was stalking. Just a little bit.) 

-

"God, don't look know. It's that guy again." Yixing suddenly mumbled, urgently.

Jackson stopped mid chew, looking curious. The two boys were having lunch in a local Thai restaurant, happily eating away their university related stress with many platters of delicious home cooked food. Jackson began to crane his neck around Yixing to try and see, but Yixing hissed and quickly turned Jackson's head back towards his face with his hands.

"Hey! Don't make yourself so obvious. This guy could be a total creep for all we know." He said, while lifting some meat to his mouth with his chopsticks. A small piece fell, and he cursed under his breath. Jackson giggled before regaining the somewhat 'serious' composure he was going for.

"It's probably just a coincidence, Ge. Why would someone be stalking us? It's not like we're famous, or anything." Jackson scoffed while rolling his eyes. Yixing raised an eyebrow at the younger.

"Okay then, you take a look for yourself and tell me that you've never seen him before. I bet you have. He's seriously everywhere we go, I swear!" Yixing whined before pointing over his shoulder to the left of the crowded room behind him. 

"He's right over there, guy with the inconspicuous sunglasses and black hoodie, with the hood up. Totally blends right in. Amazing disguise." Yixing muttered to himself.  
Jackson apprehensively peered around the older. He spotted him right away, since he stood out the most from everybody.

'So much for the disguise.' Jackson thought to himself, amused at the guy's expense. That is, until the guy turned his head to look at their table. Looking Jackson straight in his face. The man's posture suddenly when rigid as he began to look frantically around. Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. He did look kind familiar...

Oh.

Okay. Shit. It's Jaebum. What the hell.

Jackson's face turned red as he quickly sat back down properly in his seat. Yixing looked smug.

"So you have seen him before. I told you." Jackson's face god impossibly redder at his statement, causing Yixing to pause in slight worry.

"Hey," he started, reaching over the table to place the back of his cool hand on Jackson's burning forehead. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" He asked, turning his hand over once before removing it back to his own lap. Jackson sighed in embarrassment.

"...That's, um, my boyfriend."

Yixing stared blankly at Jackson for a full minute. He then shot a quick glance back over his shoulder to the still fumbling Jaebum who had knocked over some lady's water on her lap in his haste to leave, before bursting out into loud laughter. Jackson jumped in shock.

"You mean to tell me," he gasped, "that your boyfriend has been following us around everywhere we go together for the past month or so? Oh god, this is too good." he snorted, wiping a stray tear that had escaped his eye. Jackson's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. Him himself was also kind of surprised to find out this information too. 

"He's uh, the jealous type. And possessive type." Jackson said, finally letting his mouth quirk into a small half smile. In his mind, he was face-palming.

"God, I can't believe this is what he's been doing for the past few weeks. He's crazy! I would of just told him about what I was doing if he had of asked." Jackson huffed out. Yixing chuckled.

"Does he not know about me or something? Ah, Jiaer, you're breaking my heart. I thought we were best friends." Yixing pouted, his dramatics on full display. Jackson shook his head with a sudden disbelieving laugh.

"That's the thing! I talk about you all the time to Jaebum!" He said, eyes wide. 

Yixing suddenly perked up, a malicious smile spreading across his handsome face.

"How about we play a game?" He said, smirking.

"...A game?" Jackson repeated, confused at the sudden change in subject.

"Let's see how long we can keep - Jaebum is it? Jaebum following us around before he realizes that we know it's him. It'll be so worth it, to see his reaction." He suggested, grinning. Jackson shook his head in disbelief, and readjusted his pink hat sitting on top of his head in determination.

"That's so awful. Let's do it."

 

-

 

Four hours later, as Jaebum sat on his and Jackson's couch in embarrassed silence from almost being caught, his phone lit up with a text notification. Jaebum's face promptly blanched as he read the casual message.

 

8:46pm  
From: Jacks

Hey babe ♥  
I'm thinking take out for supper tonight  
Thai sound good?? :-)))


	3. Facetime & Nora the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson and Jaebum are two lovesick idiots.  
> (as per usual.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is less crack-ish and more just some good old jackbum fluff bc why not. (I love sappy bfs)  
> also, this is hardly edited, so don't mind the mistakes if you find any. T_T  
> hope you enjoy! ♥

Jackson sighed softly as he waited for the FaceTime screen on his phone to connect to Jaebum's phone from miles and miles away.

Jackson had returned to Hong Kong to visit his family during the holidays. Don't get him wrong, he was extremely happy to be back home in his old room for a whole week. He even cried big, ugly tears when he saw his parents at the airport to pick him up. But, he missed Jaebum something terrible. Jackson pouted as the 'connecting' screen took forever to load. He went to end the call and try again in a minute or two, but the call suddenly connected and his Jaebum's face popped up.  


Jaebum had his phone held high above his head in bed, face clean from his light makeup and his hair soft, fanning across his white pillow. A soft smile was on his face.

"Hey babe." Jaebum said, smile growing into a grin.

"Hi!" Jackson grinned back and excitedly flopped onto his side on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. 

"How are you doing? Having fun with your family?" Jaebum asked while flicking a piece of hair out of his face. Jackson nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. It's so nice to be back home, you know? My has mom cooked so much food for me, i'm gonna be fat by the time I come back, I swear."

Jaebum laughed. "And i'll love it. But, you are kind of skinny you know. Might want to put some meat on those bones." He joked. Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm ripped as hell, and you know it. I jog a couple miles every morning to keep it off. Gotta stay looking good for my man." Jackson winked sleazily, and Jaebum groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know i'd love you even if you didn't have that six pack. I'm just glad you're happy and having a good time." He said while also turning to his side and pulling his blankets up to his chin so that only his eyes were peaking out. Jackson squealed.

"Ah! So cute. I wish I was there with you." Jackson pushed his face into his pillow in frustration, and sighed out loud. Jaebum loved the way Jackson's brown hair fell into his face when he lifted his head back up.

"Only two more days before you come home, you know. I really miss you." Jaebum said quietly. Jackson smiled softly at his boyfriend through the grainy screen.

"I miss you too, Jaebum-hyung. I can't wait to see your face when it isn't on this shitty app." 

"Enjoy your time with your family, Jackson-ah. Don't wish your time away with them. I'm not going anywhere, trust me." Jaebum said. Jackson felt kind of bad for him, since he didn't go home for the holidays like Jackson did. Jaebum and his family had been having some issues lately, and Jaebum didn't feel like dealing with them for a whole week. So, he stayed in Seoul in their small apartment, feeding Nora, watching sappy dramas and constantly spamming Jackson with text messages. Not that Jackson minded, though.

"How's Nora? She doesn't miss me too much, right?" Jackson teased, changing the sullen mood the FaceTime had taken. Jaebum rolled his eyes and laughed. He stuck a hand out farther than Jackson could see on the camera, and called the cat with a short whistle. Lifting her up, Jaebum hugged the cat next to his face so that Jackson could see her.  


He immediately cooed at the furry animal.

"Hi there, Nora! Do you miss me? I'll be back soon to rub your little stomach, don't worry." he said in a baby voice, before giggling at the mildly disgusted look on Jaebum's face. He let the cat go, and Nora scurried away.

"You like that cat too much, I think." Jaebum teased.

"You're just as bad as me, Im Jaebum! You can't say anything." Jackson retorted, whining. Jaebum just sighed softy and smiled at Jackson.

"It's late. You should go to sleep." Jaebum said. Jackson glanced over to his digital clock to see giant red numbers reading 1:00 AM flashing back him. Jackson turned back to the phone.

"So should you, Mr "I get up at seven in the morning to drink coffee and watch the sunrise." Jaebum groaned.

"That was one time okay!" Jackson giggled at the distraught look on his face.

"I know, i'm just teasing. Oh! Could you also tell Yixing that I said hi? I miss him too." Jackson asked. He watched with a satisfied smile as Jaebum's face went dark at the mention of Yixing's name. He was still weary of the Chinese man, much to both Jackson and the man in question's amusement.

"Yeah. Sure." He mumbled. "But, seriously, you need to go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Jackson nodded, yawning.

"Okay. Love you, hyung. Goodnight." Jackson said sending a finger heart to the screen. Jaebum grinned at his soft looking boyfriend and pretended to catch it.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams." He said, before kissing the camera. Jackson let out another squeal of delight. 

"He really does love me. Oh god, i'm having a heart attack." He said while clutching at his bare chest in mock pain, face scrunched up. Jaebum shook his head fondly at his usual overly dramatic antics.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Jaebum said. Jackson nodded and waved at the camera.

"Bye!" 

Jaebum pressed the end call button, and Jackson's face disappeared. He let his phone fall onto his chest, before turning onto his stomach and yelling happily into his pillow, scaring a sleeping Nora off of his bed and onto the floor.

God, he loved him so, so much.

He was well and truly fucked.


	4. Reunions & A Random Dude Who Saves Jackson's Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finally comes home to Jaebum.  
> Saps.

Jackson was restless.

His hands couldn't keep still, and he was biting his bottom lip so much that he'd drawn blood. He was seconds away from seeing Jaebum for the first time in weeks. Jackson was currently running through the crowded airport, shoving past people while trying to get to the escalator as quick as possible. His luggage bounced around wildly behind him, hitting a few displeased people roughly in the shins. He knew that Jaebum was waiting to pick him up near the entrance area, and he wished that he could somehow make himself run faster through the masses. He spotted the stairs a few feet ahead, and he willed himself to slow down and compose himself.

Reaching up to smooth down his recently died and trimmed brown hair, which is a special surprise for Jaebum, he steps onto the escalator with his suitcase handle clutched tightly to his stomach in anticipation. As he starts to descent downwards, he eagerly scans the massive amount of men, women and children alike waiting to pick up his fellow passengers. He looks towards the small cluster of seats located at the middle of the room, and his heart promptly jumps in his chest.

There stood Jaebum, who also seemed to be looking around for Jackson's signature head of platinum blonde hair in the crowd of mainly black. Jackson felt bad for a split second for not telling him, before he forgot and began to frantically wave his hand above his head with a stupidly large grin on his face. An older business man behind him grumbled under his breath as he was almost smacked in the head twice with Jackson's tan arm. Jaebum looked down at his phone briefly with a deep frown, probably to check on the time, before looking up at the stairs again, where he suddenly spotted Jackson in all of his post-flight glory.

Jaebum's face broke out into one of those smiles that rarely anyone ever saw, or was on the receiving end of. That type of full-toothed smile that turned his eyes into small moon shaped crescents with the force of his happiness. Jackson practically swooned from the sight. His cheeks flushed with excitement as Jaebum waved back at him, beckoning him over.

From Jackson's small spot on the escalator, he was only around three steps away from the bottom, so he unceremoniously pushed past the disgruntled family in front of him and took off towards Jaebum.

"Jaebum!" Jackson cried out happily. The older of the two opened his arms wide, and caught Jackson as he jumped into his embrace and wrapped his legs around his waist. Jackson wound his own arms tightly around Jaebum's neck as he buried his face in-between his shoulder and neck.

"I missed you so much!" Jackson sniffled happily as Jaebum hugged him back just as tightly. The two were receiving many strange and judgmental looks from the people moving around them, but they remained oblivious to it all. Jaebum sighed contently into his hair.

"God, I'm so glad that you're back. It wasn't the same without you here." He mumbled. Jackson leaned back slightly and cupped Jaebum's face in his hands to pull him in for a long overdue kiss. Jaebum couldn't help but to smile against Jackson's mouth, and pull away to shower Jackson's face with small pecks. Jackson giggled cutely in response, which didn't help the tight feeling building in Jaebum's chest at all. Jaebum grinned once more before he lowered Jackson back onto the ground, and grabbed Jackson's hand to hold tightly in his. Somebody cleared their throat loudly next to them, and Jaebum would be lying if he said that he wasn't startled. They both turned in unison towards the noise.

"I believe this belongs to you?" a young man says suddenly, obviously either American or Canadian from the English he had said it in. He held out Jackson's discarded suitcase with a look of pure amusement on his face. Jackson's eyes widened before he took his bag from the man and began to thank him profusely, also in English, bowing and all. The foreigner just laughed if off and shot them both a wink before merging back into the crowd, leaving Jaebum and Jackson to themselves all over again. Jaebum smirked as he turned to Jackson.

"Did you actually just drop your luggage on the ground in the middle of this crowd? Somebody could of stolen it, you know." Jaebum chuckled. Jackson lightly slapped at his chest, looking a bit flustered.

"Hey! It's mostly just black shirts and black pants, nothing truly valuable to lose. I was just excited to see you!" he said. Jaebum jokingly rolled his eyes once, which earned him another slap, but harder this time. Jaebum rubbed at the spot on his chest in mock pain. Jackson, ignoring Jaebum's dramatics, clutched his suitcase handle once again and began to purposely drag Jaebum towards the airport's exit, all the while beginning to chatter on about some of the interesting things he had done while vacationing in Hong Kong. Jaebum laughed quietly and let himself be drug along.

 _"You've gone soft now, Hyung. It's disgusting."_ Jinyoung would always comment about his behavior towards Jackson with a fake grimace, and the words suddenly rang in the back of his head.

Jinyoung was right. He has gone soft. For only one person, though.

Jaebum could feel a goofy smile on his face, and no doubt Jackson would make fun of his chin sticking out later on, but he didn't care.

He was happy.

 

-

 

"Hyung, did I tell you about the random guy that tried to ask me out on a dinner date in the middle of a convenience store yet?

_"...What?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GgGGrrEEkkKKeeKekkekEE echos softly in the distance*
> 
> sO, I promise that the next chapter will get back to the good old possessive!jaebum crack, but I just just live for these cute chapters u kno? hope you enjoyed anyways!
> 
> -
> 
> (also, a kid projectile vomited on my school bus today. that was all kinds fun. i'm just glad I wasn't the person they puked on, rip.)


End file.
